Yo los protegeré
by A Lucky Mouse
Summary: Grizz siempre se ha visto como una figura parental para sus hermanos y juró protegerlos a como de lugar, pero a veces debes proteger a los que amas de lo que menos esperas. Rate M por algo que planeo en futuros capitulos relacionados con violencia y temas adultos.
1. Viaje al Supermercado

Era una tranquila mañana en la bahía de San Francisco, las tiendas comenzaban a abrir y las calles a movilizarse. Y a las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de una cueva, se escuchaba el crujido de una puerta.

-…¿Huh? ¿Q-qué?-

Repentinamente, la puerta se cerro de golpe, el asustado oso Grizzly dio un pequeño salto de su cama cayendo al frío piso de su cuarto, con un gesto de disgusto causado por la luz que provenía de su ventana, el oso bostezó y se levantó rápidamente.

-…oh, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Volví a… caerme de la cama?- Grizz limpió la saliva de su boca y salió de su cuarto. Guiado por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, se encontró con el desayuno preparado por su hermano menor –¡Buenos días hermanito! ¿Cómo despertaste?- Dijo el oso Grizzly tomando asiento y devorando su comida con facilidad gracias a su gran apetito –Polar… Polar está cansado- El oso polar tomó asiento frente a Grizz con una mirada preocupada. Después de unos segundos Grizz se percató de las palabras de su hermano y de la ausencia del otro.

–Eeeehh... y ¿Dónde se encuentra Panda? Es extraño no verlo publicar su primera comida del día como lo hace siempre, además, ¿Qué sucede con esa mirada? ¿Problemas con la nevera de nuevo hermanito?-

-Polar necesita saber si su hermano mayor recuerda algo de lo que sucedió anoche-

-¿Anoche? Pues claro que sí, salimos a comer pizza, después vimos una pelicula y creo que nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón ¡Gracias por llevarme a mi cama por cierto!-

-Hmm… Polar necesita un favor, Grizz deberá hacer las compras hoy- El oso Polar sacó una lista de compras debajo de su brazo y la dejó en la mesa frente a su hermano mayor –¿Eh? ¿Compras? Pero si hoy es domingo casi todo estará cerrado ¿Dónde se supone que compre lo que necesitamos?- Polar tomó la lista de compras, levanto a su hermano de su asiento y comenzó a empujarlo bruscamente fuera de la cueva –Eeh, ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Hey Polar! ¡¿Qué rayos?!- Polar continuó empujando a su confundido hermano causando que este se tropezara al salir por la puerta cayendo sobre el césped, Polar arrugó la lista en una pelota de papel, la arrojó a los pies de Grizz y azotó la puerta.

-Uggh. Que rudo…- Refunfuñando, el oso Grizzly se levanto y tomó la pelota con la lista de compras ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Siendo domingo todo estará cerrado probablemente, además del hecho de que su hermano lo acaba de sacar de su propia casa. Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está Panda?

Después de unos cuantos intentos por abrir la puerta e intentar entrar por las ventanas de la cueva, las cuales tal parece que su hermanito cerró para evitar que este pudiera ingresar, a Grizz no le quedó de otra más que intentar completar la lista de compras que su hermano le acababa de entregar, con un fuerte suspiro, el oso Grizzly emprendió su viaje hacia la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad un oso Panda llevaba a una pequeña niña a su instituto universitario.

-Gracias de nuevo por dejar quedarme en tu casa Chloe-

–Oh, no te preocupes, ustedes siempre me apoyan cuando tengo dificultades. Por cierto, no era necesario que me llevaras a mi universidad, mamá pudo habernos traido en su auto-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, además, aún necesito ayuda con… ese problema- Aún nervioso sobre "Aquel" incidente, Panda sentía que lo mejor era informarse con alguien de confianza. Y que mejor persona para preguntarle que a Chloe, ¿No? –¿Lograste descubrir algo sobre lo que hablamos?-

-Pues… de todo lo que logré investigar, sólo hay dos razones logicas para que eso suceda, hambre y protección, ya sabes, miembros familiares sobre todo lo demás-

-Huh, pero ¿Es posible que tengan un comportamiento así contra su propia familia? No tiene sentido-

-Entonces lo que sea que quisiera defender, es probablemente más importante que sus propios miembros familiares-

M _ás importante que nosotros_.

Esas palabras le provocaban a Panda un sinfín de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, ¿Cómo demonios es posible que "Eso" sea más importante que sus propios hermanos?... No, seguramente es un error, debe haber otra razón para lo que sucedió ayer –Se supone que es nuestro hermano mayor, el… el debería cuidar de nosotros-

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu Panda, entiendo que sea un oso Grizzly pero… jamás lo he visto comportarse de esa manera, es como si me hablaras de un oso completamente diferente. Intentaré investigar más sobre el asunto durante el día. Gracias por acompañarme- Con un brinco la pequeña se bajó del lomo del nervioso oso Panda, pero algo le llamo la atención, en su mirada pudo notar un miedo que no había visto jamás en el. De los tres hermanos, Panda siempre había sido el más temeroso de todos, llegando al punto de temerle hasta los pequeños ratones de laboratorio con los que de vez en cuando Chloe debía trabajar. Pero este miedo que notaba en sus ojos no era el mismo de siempre, jamás lo había visto así antes, Panda parecía sumido en desesperación.

-¿P-Panda? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Huh… ¡Oh! ¡Chloe! Lo siento, me distraje por un momento. ¡Qué te vaya bien y gracias por tu ayuda!- Gritó mientras se alejaba rápidamente del establecimiento. Por lo general, ignorar los problemas suele ser una solución viable a la hora de lidiar con Grizz, pero esto era algo que era imposible de evitar y el unico lado positivo es que no tendrá que hacerlo solo… o al menos eso espera.

"Espero… Que Polar se encuentre bien…"

Grizz ya había malgastado unas cuantas horas paseando por el supermercado, metiendo la cabeza dentro de los congeladores, hablando con uno que otro extraño que se encontraba en la sección de cereales y ahora se encontraba en una carrera sobre un carrito de mercado paseando desde una sección a otra, pocas veces ha tenido el tiempo de divertirse por su cuenta, sobretodo en un lugar como el supermercado, por lo general sus hermanos siempre quieren terminar todo lo más rápido posible ya que no les gusta mucho el tratar con personas, Panda es demasiado tímido y Polar… bueno, Polar es como es.

-¡Wuuujuuu!-

 _ **CRASH**_

El pobre oso Grizzly estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y la diversión que olvido completamente que al final del pasillo se encontraba una pila de latas, al darse cuenta del desastre que causó, Grizz se levantó, recogió lo más que pudo de la mercadería que su hermanito le había encargado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la caja para comprar y largarse del lugar.

-Buenos días- Le contestó un cajero que parecía que no había dormido en días.

-B-Buenos días- Respondió dejando en la cinta lo que logró llevar en sus brazos. –Umm… Creo que alguien se tropezo con una pila de latas en el pasillo cinco, espero no tengan muchos problemas con eso ¡Hahaha…! -

El cajero podía notar la salsa de tomate manchando parte del pelaje inferior del oso, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto y sólo soltó una pequeña risa.

A pesar de ser un oso, Grizz no inspiraba mucho temor en las personas que lo conocían, era una de las cualidades que más disfrutaba ya que le permitía relacionarse con los humanos de manera más directa. Aún teniendo pocos amigos, el constante contacto con otras personas además de la compañía de sus hermanos le era suficiente para sentirse contento con su vida. Pero por supuesto, esto no era suficiente a veces.

Ahora el gran oso Grizzly regresaba a casa cargando dos bolsas con mercadería y un número intrigante de latas con salsa de tomate que recogió por error y que tuvo que comprar para que no sospecharan de que el estaba detrás del desastre con las latas. Le preocupaba el hecho de que sus hermanos lo obligaran a comer nada más que salsa de tomate durante una semana, pero esa idea desapareció rápidamente de su mente, sus hermanos jamás serían tan crueles con el, ¿Cierto?

El oso Polar ya se encontraba completamente exausto, necesitaba descansar pero simplemente no podía. Después de mandar a su hermano a hacer las compras, intentó meditar para lograr recordar algo de lo sucedido el día anterior, un error que le costaría su sanidad mental. Ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo unico que podía ver eran esos grandes dientes y esa mirada atemorizante que le erizaba el pelaje. Intentó tomar un té caliente de manzanilla, pero aún así no podía dejar de temblar. Ha tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte incontables veces, ¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

Después de muchos intentos por dormir, Polar llegó a la conclusión de que no lo lograría sin la ayuda de sus hermanos. Recorrió la cueva pensando en que hacer para mantenerse despierto para no tener que ver ese rostro de pesadilla.

Un baño. Sí, eso debería ayudarle a quedarse despierto.

Llevando unas cubetas de agua con hielo al baño para llenar su bañera, Polar de mera casualidad, notó algo en el espejo. Era difícil de ver a simple vista, pero si se paraba de perfil podía notarlo, tenía algo color blanco en su espalda. Con los dedos de su pata intento retirar lo que sea que tuviera, le costaba agarrarlo así que tuvo que recurrir a usar sus garras, pero al momento de retirar una pequeña parte del parche, comenzó a sentir un ardor insoportable el cual le obligó a dejar el parche de nuevo en su lugar. Tal parece que gracias a esto, no podrá bañarse durante un tiempo, porque no se arriesgará a sentir ese dolor de nuevo.

"Polar se sentirá sucio" Pensó.

-Polar odia la suciedad-


	2. Amnesia o Algo Peor

Grizz ya se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia su hogar, cuando sintió una voz muy familiar a su alrededor.

-¡Hey! ¡Pan-Pan!- Gritó Grizz al ver a su hermano, caminando apresurado por la acera, disculpándose con unas personas a las que empujó por accidente. -¿Acaso ese fue...? ¡¿Grizz?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-También me alegra verte Panda... ¿Por qué todos están siendo tan groseros hoy?- Dijo Grizz, dando una mirada de decepción a su hermano.

-¡Deberías estar en el hospital cuidando de Polar!-

-¿Huh? Pero si Polar se encuentra en la cueva... ¡Espera!, ¿Sucedió algo?-

-¡Pero por supuesto que pasó algo! ¿Qué ya no recuerdas lo de ayer?... E-espera, ¿Dijiste que está en la cueva?-

-¿Primero Polar y ahora tú? ¿Qué pasó ayer exactamente que todos me preguntan lo mismo?- Respondió molesto el oso Grizzly.

-¡Hermano! Polar debería estar en un hospital mejorándose. ¿Qué demonios hace en la cueva?- Exclamó preocupado Panda.

-¿Mejorándose? ¿Pero de qué exactamente?-

-¡De ti!-

Grizz se encontraba completamente confundido, ya no comprendía nada de lo que Panda trataba de explicarle. Panda, al notar esto en la cara de Grizz, lo tomó de la pata y comenzó a correr en dirección a la cueva.

-¡Eeh! ¡Panda no tan rápido, llevo las bolsas con las compras!-

-¡Nuestro hermanito puede estar corriendo peligro, no hay tiempo que perder!-

Al escuchar esa frase algo dentro de Grizz hizo click. Se soltó del agarre de Panda y lo rebasó velozmente, arrojándole ambas bolsas.

Ahora Grizz se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en cuatro patas, el pensar que su hermanito menor podría estar en peligro le aceleraba el pulso y calentaba su sangre. Se comenzó a arrepentir de estar tanto tiempo fuera, por quedarse a jugar como un idiota dentro del supermercado Polar podría estar en problemas. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucediera a sus hermanos por un descuido suyo.

Al llegar a la cueva el oso Grizzly, aprovechando el impulso, corrió hacia la puerta, impactando ésta con su hombro y rompiendo la cerradura. -¡Polar! ¡Polar te encuen...!- Grizz detuvo su grito al notar que su hermanito yacía dormido en el sillón, abrazando su hacha. El peso de la preocupación comenzaba a desvanecerse del oso, que ahora se acercaba a su hermano para cargarlo y llevarlo a su nevera. Sabía que con el calor que hace dormirse en el sillón le haría mal a su pequeño hermano.

Al tomar a su hermano en brazos, Grizz sintió algo con una textura extraña debajo de Polar: se sentía blanda, pero áspera. Al intentar presionarla un poco, su hermano despertó, y su primera acción fue golpear al oso Grizzly en la nariz con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ouch! ¡Mierda Polar!- dijo Grizz, quien ahora se encontraba levantándose del suelo, cubriendo su nariz por el dolor del golpe, manchando parte de sus patas con la sangre que comenzó a salir de su nariz. -¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- Con una mirada enfadada, Grizz vió como su hermano preparaba su hacha, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Woah! B-baja eso hermanito, soy yo, ¡Grizz!-

-Polar... Polar exige que retrocedas- Polar reflejaba en su mirada una furia que hacía temblar a Grizz. Jamás antes lo había visto un rostro como ese en Polar.

-¿Q-qué tienes hermanito? No te ves muy bien, d-deberías relajarte- Grizz retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta muy atemorizado, ya había visto el manejo de hacha de su hermano en distintas ocasiones, y definitivamente morir cortado a la mitad no era algo que él deseara.

-¡Grizz! Ya... ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde esta Po...? Woah- Panda, ya habiendo llegado a la cueva, se quedó sorprendido en el umbral de la puerta, observando como ambos hermanos permanecían distanciados el uno del otro. -Eeeeh... ¡G-Grizz! ¿Por qué estás sangrando?-

El oso Grizzly, al ver a Panda observando desde la puerta, corrió en su dirección. -¡Corre Panda! ¡Algo le sucede a Polar!- Grizz tuvo que detenerse a mitad de camino, ya que su hermano menor había alcanzado al desprevenido Panda, pero parecía que éste intentaba protegerlo. -¡P-Panda!-

-Polar no dejará que lastimes a su hermano mayor- Dijo Polar, mientras intentaba esconder a Panda detrás de él.

-¿Lastimarlo? ¿Por qué haría eso?-

-¡Polar! Grizz se encuentra bien, ya no estamos en la fiesta de Nom Nom. Tranquilo, no nos hará daño-

Polar miró a su alrededor, reconociendo que el lugar en donde se encontraba era en realidad su hogar. -P... Polar... Polar...-

-Vamos hermanito, baja el hacha, todo está bien- Dijo Panda, bajándole los brazos a Polar mientras la quitaba el hacha de las manos.

-Um... Alguno de ustedes se molestaría en explicarme: ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! Primero Panda no aparece hasta hace unos minutos, y ahora mi propio hermano menor casi me parte en dos. ¡¿Y que es eso sobre una fiesta con Nom Nom?!

Después de quitarle el hacha a Polar y dejarla en el suelo, Panda le entrego una de las bolsas con mercadería. -Enviaste a Grizz a comprar, ¿Recuerdas? Vamos, llevemos estas cosas a la cocina.-

-Polar... recuerda eso, Polar siente haberse comportado así con Grizz, no sabe que le sucedió- Su rostro de ira pasó a miedo, después a confusión y finalmente regresó a su clásica mirada estoica.

-¿Alguien planea explicarme algo de lo que acaba de suceder? ¡Creo que me acaban de romper la nariz, por dios!- Entre quejas y maldiciones, Grizz caminó en dirección al baño para lavar la sangre de sus patas e intentar detener la hemorragia de su nariz. Después de unos minutos, salió refunfuñando del baño, con dos papeles enrollados en sus fosas nasales.

Panda y Polar se encontraban en la mesa, tomando unas tazas con chocolate caliente. Grizz, al ver que también le habían servido una, se apresuró a tomar asiento.

-Y bien, ahora si me explicarán, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, y por qué era necesario golpearme en la nariz?-

-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?-

-Polar ya lo ha mencionado muchas veces-

-¿Recordar qué exactamente? Ya me han empujado, golpeado y casi me cortan a la mitad. ¿Pueden sólo explicarme que pasa?-

Panda se levanto y giró a su hermano pequeño, enseñándole a Grizz el parche que tenía éste en su espalda. Grizz, sorprendido por el tamaño de éste, escupió el sorbo que acababa de tomar de su chocolate caliente al piso y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Wow! Hermanito, ¿Qué te sucedió?- Exclamó Grizz.

-Grizz sucedió- Dijo Polar

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!-

-Grizz, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-Pues Domingo, ¿Qué no?-

-Grizz, hoy es Lunes. Viniste del supermercado. ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta?-

-Oh, eso explicaría por que habían tantos lugares abiertos hoy, creí que era un día especial del trabajo o algo por el estilo. Pero, si eso es cierto- Grizz dió un fuerte suspiro de sorpresa.

-¡Significa que dormí un día completo!-

-...No, Grizz. Ni tu eres tan perezoso. Ayer salimos, intenta recordar. Nom Nom te invitó a una fiesta y nos pediste acompañarte-

-Polar había votado por rechazar la invitación, pero Grizz no paraba de quejarse-

-Espera, ¡¿Fuimos a una fiesta de Nom Nom?! ¿Y no recuerdo nada? Caray, probablemente fue la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas, y no logro recordar siquiera que me invitaran. Apuesto a que fue asombrosa ¿No chicos?-

-Pueeees... Lo fue por los primeros 30 minutos, después sólo fue en picada-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Después de que Nom Nom te invitara a beber unos refrescos y nos abandonaras como tienes la costumbre de hacer, yo me di el tiempo para hablar con algunas chicas del lugar y después de que me... ehem rechazaran ehem... fui junto a Polar a buscarte-

-A Polar le prohibieron el acceso a la barra de bocadillos por comerse todas las mini pizzas-

-Y pues, no lográbamos encontrarte por ningún lado. Buscamos por toda la mansión, pero simplemente no aparecías, y entonces-

-Polar tuvo que usar su olfato, Grizz siempre huele a papitas y bagels de salmón-

-¡Hey! Eso no es cierto... a veces como otras cosas también...-

-En fin, con la ayuda del olfato de Polar encontrarte no fue tan complicado. Te encontrabas en la habitación de Nom Nom, pero la puerta estaba con seguro, así que Polar tuvo que derribarla de una patada-

-Las puertas no son rival para Polar-

-Espera, ¿Sólo rompieron la puerta? ¿No hubiera sido más simple tocar?-

-Polar si tocó, sólo que con su pie y con mucha fuerza-

-Yo si lo intenté, pero con el volumen de la música era imposible que nos escucharan. Además, no creo que siquiera pensaran en abrirla en algún momento, con lo feliz que te veías recibiendo un masaje de Nom Nom-

Después de escuchar esa frase, Grizz se ruborizó. -Umm... si, c-creo que puedes saltarte esa parte-

-¿Sabes, Grizz? Te entendemos, tu amistad con Nom Nom ha progresado y todo, pero lo que le hiciste a Polar... No fue nada cool, hermano-

-Polar intentó convencer a Grizz que nos fuéramos de la fiesta. Polar tomó a Grizz del brazo. Nom Nom también-

-Tal parecía que Nom Nom no quería que te fueras aún, entonces Polar comenzó a discutir con él, una cosa llevó a la otra, y Polar acabó pateando a Nom Nom a través del cuarto-

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Polar, por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-

-Polar no dirá nada sobre el tema.- La subida de tono de Grizz pareció incomodarle a Polar, el cual se alejó un poco con su silla de la mesa.

-¡No puedes ir por ahí pateando a los amigos de otros!-

-Polar patea lo que se le da la gana-

-¡Esa no es una excusa!-

Polar comenzó a notar que los colmillos de Grizz comenzaban a notarse cada vez más, junto a las garras de sus patas, a lo cual Polar respondió levantándose de su asiento, y preparando su hacha.

-Chicos, ¡Ya basta!- Exclamo Panda, posicionándose en medio de sus dos hermanos. -Grizz, por esto es que necesitamos hablar. Anoche después de que Polar lastimara a Nom Nom, tu lo atacaste. Le diste un zarpazo en la espalda, botándolo al piso, y lo continuaste atacando hasta que dejo de moverse-

Hubo un momento de silencio, Grizz intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decir Panda. Él... ¿En verdad le hizo eso a su hermano pequeño?.. No, no había forma de que el pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo como eso. El amaba a sus hermanos, de seguro estan confundiendose con alguien más, esl debe ser.

 _"Yo soy un oso guapo y adorable"_ Pensó

 _"No lastimaría ni a una mosca, ni mucho menos a mis propios hermanos_ _"_

-¿Están seguros de qué no se están confundiendo de oso, o algo por el estilo? Vamos chicos, ¿Yo? ¿Lastimarlos a ustedes? Debe ser una broma o algo-

Polar y Panda se quedaron en silencio, mirando el piso de la cocina, sin saber que responder.

-Esperen... ¿No estarán hablando en serio, o sí?- Grizz intentó agarrar de los hombros a Panda, el cual dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Grizz lo soltó de inmediato y se dió cuenta de que inconscientemente había sacado sus garras.

-Polar sabe que si un oso te ataca lo mejor es fingir estar muerto-

-N-no, esto de seguro tiene una explicación, de seguro comí algo raro. Quizás Noms le puso algo a mi refresco, debe haber una clara explicación para lo que sucedió, ¿Cierto?- Grizz comenzaba a sudar, la culpa lo estaba devorando lentamente, jamás creería una historia como esa. Él no es capaz de lastimar a nadie. Es un ángel perfecto, el oso más amable de todos y el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Jugarme bromas como ésta no es divertido chicos. Vamos, ya fue divertido, pero es hora de que...-

El oso Grizzly recibió una cachetada repentina de su hermano, quien no lo dejo completar su oración, ambos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos por ese comportamiento tan violento de parte de Panda.

-...¿Crees que todo es un chiste?-

-P-panda... Yo no...-

-¡¿Tu qué?!...¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¡¿Qué no fue tu intención?! ¿Qué fue un accidente?...- Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Panda hasta caer en el suelo.

-...¡¿Sabes lo qué se siente tener qué correr por tu vida pensando en que te está por destripar vivo tu propio hermano?!... Tu eres el que nos debería proteger de situaciones así... no provocarlas...- Panda ya se encontraba con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose a si mismo.

-...P-panda...yo no quise... jamás querría algo así para ustedes...-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué siempre que te metes en problemas nosotros tenemos que dar la cara por ti? Pero te pedimos apoyo una sola vez y, ¿Qué haces? Dejas casi muerto a tu hermano menor y al otro lo persigues por toda una mansión, hasta que te disparan un dardo tranquilizante. Creí que los perdería para siempre, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso a mi?- Panda le quito el hacha de las manos a Polar, y comenzó a dar cortes en dirección a Grizz, pero con el peso del hacha los movimientos de Panda eran demasiado lentos y muy fáciles de esquivar.

-¡Woah! ¡Cuidado con eso Pan-Pan, te puedes lastimar!-

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!-

-Pero hermanito, desde pequeños que te he llamado así...-

-¡Tu no eres mi hermano, eres un oso cualquiera que sólo fingía ser nuestro hermano!- Corte tras corte, Panda terminó llevando a Grizz a la salida de la cueva.

-¡No digas cosas así Panda, vamos Polar, ayúdame con esto!-

-Polar sólo ayuda a sus hermanos y ocasionalmente a sus amigos, Grizz no aplica a ninguno de esos desde que Polar ya no siente su espalda-

-Chicos, vamos, podemos hablar sobre esto. ¡Siempre solucionamos cosas así juntos!-

-Esto no es algo que arreglas disculpándote, Grizz. ¡Ya vete de aquí!-

Ya logrando hacer retroceder a Grizz hasta la salida de la cueva, Panda cerró la puerta en su rostro. Seguido de esto se sentó junto a la puerta, Polar se sentó a su lado y, ofreciéndole un abrazo, Panda finalmente rompió en llanto.

Grizz pudo escuchar como Panda lloraba desde el otro lado de la puerta. No sabía que debía hacer, se ha metido en problemas con sus hermanos muy malos antes, pero esto era algo de lo que en el fondo. Él sabía que no se resolvería de un día para otro.

Tomando la lista de compras que guardaba aun debajo de su brazo, fue al cobertizo, y logró encontrar un lápiz. Escribió al reverso de la lista una nota para sus hermanos, la dejó junto a las herramientas de Polar, y partió rumbo hacia la ciudad. Pronto iba a anochecer, y necesitaba un lugar para quedarse temporalmente y poder idear un plan para recuperar a sus hermanos.

Pero sobre todo: Para lograr encontrar una forma de que lo que pasó en esa fiesta, jamás vuelva a suceder. Sus hermanos son lo más importante en su vida y no los piensa perder por nada del mundo.


End file.
